coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9126 (20th March 2017)
Plot Sinead assumes that Daniel has been stringing her along and walks out, devastated. Daniel tells Ken that he's turning Oxford down before going after Sinead. Chloe suddenly kisses Peter passionately. After a few seconds, he stops it, confusing Chloe; he must have known what she was after. Peter tells her they can't see each other anymore and leaves. Daniel puts Sinead right about Oxford. She's still conflicted as he would resent her if he turned down such an opportunity. Phelan fixes the electrics at the flat while Todd jokes that Tina's ghost is haunting them. Leanne grants Steve two days a week access. Nick lets him know that Michelle has gone to Carla's and suggests that she might not return. The police call at No.13 for Seb. He does a runner through the back but the police catch him in the Street and arrest him for assaulting Jackson. Ken tries to make Sinead see that Daniel must go to Oxford to realise his potential. He thinks Daniel is infatuated as she's his first girlfriend and can't see what a mistake he's making. Sinead is annoyed when he dismisses their relationship as a dalliance and responds by telling him she's pregnant. He's horrified that Daniel has wasted himself on her as they have little in common. Sinead points out that he and Deirdre were also very different. Ken admits that, while he loved Deirdre, she didn't give him the intellectual conversation he craved. He talks about his own squandered potential and asks her to let Daniel go if she really loves him. His conversation is overheard by Tracy and Amy as they silently enter the house. Jackson's mum won't let Faye have Miley because of Seb. Anna tells her she's not to see Seb again. Toyah accuses Peter of lying to her and confronts him with money in the tin, which amounts to £2,000. She doesn't believe him when he says they're tips so he says he won most of it on a bet and was going to surprise her. She believes him. Daniel returns home to an empty flat and a letter from Sinead saying she's gone away for a while and not to contact her. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles *Jackson Hodge - Rhys Cadman *Police Officer - Chloe Ewart *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Chloe Tipton's house - Hallway Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode, together with Glenn Marks as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Matt Webster as the Stunt Double. *No episode was shown on Wednesday 22nd March to allow for coverage of a Friendly match between Germany and England. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel tells Ken that he is turning Oxford down, so Ken implores Sinead to call off her relationship with him as she is standing in the way of his career; Anna bans Faye from seeing Seb; and Chloe makes a pass at Peter. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,694,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes